damnationfandomcom-20200214-history
Max Grant
Max Archer Grant is one of the four main characters of the "Damnation" comics. Appearance Max is a 25-year old, muscular man, with light blonde hair and blue eyes. He dresses quite sloppy and wears a dark gray overcoat with a light purple shirt underneath and a light blue jeans. He stands out because of his white cap and dark blonde beard. Personality and Interests Max is a persistent, reliable, talkative and logical thinking person who likes to play the boss. He can also be very stubborn, overconfident and critical. He's got an appearance that looks like he doesn't really care about anything and just likes to have some fun. He can't go without smoking cigarettes or cigars and loves coffee. Background Max was born on April 16th in North Carolina where he spent most of his life in poverty. Before the outbreak, he was a hardworking carpenter with his own carpentry business trying to get around. He got a job offered for a lot of money, wich he accepted immediately. He had to be a test subject for some kind of medicine. That medicine seemed to be a big breaktrough and was invited for an exhibition in Austria to be an example of a well cured patient. Then, the outbreak occured and he was saved by a Finnish microbiologist. They stuck toghether and tried to survive. Max mostly forgot what happened before and during the outbreak. Later, in a cabin in the woods, they find two other survivors, both British, and they decide to group up with them. Weapons Max wields a Remington 870 shotgun and a hatchet when fighting the undead. He also has brass knuckles wich he often uses. Roles During the first episode, Max gives everybody some group roles to make surviving easier. He gave himself the following roles: * Commander * Engineer / Mechanic Relationships Finn Mustonen Max knows Finn the longest of the three and therefore favor eachother over Frederick and Nick. They seem to get along very well, always having eachothers backs and never distrusting one another. Frederick Fox Max absolutely hates Frederick, and the same feeling is also in return. This originated because Frederick also wants to be the leader of the group. During zombie-shootouts, however, they do show some respect, as they like eachothers fighting style. Nick Winchester Max usually ignores Nick completely and often acts like he isn't even present. Gallery The Squad -14.png|Max shooting a Tommy Gun on the far left. The Squad -16.png|Max hanging from the helicopter. Max Getting Dressed.png|Max getting dressed. This drawing was used as a study of the body. Max Grant.png|Max's current design. Dying Well-Dressed.png|Max in a red suit. Max & Finn Motorcycle.png|Max, in his old clothing, riding a motorcycle with Finn on the back. Saturday Night's Allright for Fightin' Zombies.png|Artwork of Max. Trivia * Max's middle name is "Archer". * During most of the events that happened before Max and Finn met Frederick and Nick, Max wears a different, black cap and a shirt with a palmtree motif underneath his overcoat. Category:Characters